You and I
by GaemGyu92
Summary: "No matter what happens. Even if the sky is falling down, i promise you. That i'll never let you go." —Park Bom, You and I Cha Hakyeon, Jung Taekwoon, LeoN, Neo. ALL VIXX MEMBER DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ. REVIEW JUSEYOOO


**Title: You and I**

 **Author: jtw**

 **Pair: Broken!LeoN**

 **Cast: Leon with other VIXX members**

 **Guest: Hwang Sei Joon, Jung Yunho**

 **Genre: Angst-drama**

 **Rated: T**

 **A/n: Based on MV Park Bom - You and I, dengan tambahan tentunya. Karena saya sedang dalam mode mellow. Enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _"No matter what happens. Even if the sky is falling down, i promise you. That i'll never let you go." —Park Bom, You and I_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Musik khas pengiring pengantin yang baru di sahkan terdengar begitu merdu dari sebuah halaman gereja, dimana sepasang anak adam itu tengah berdiri berhadapan dengan senyum yang tak pernah luntur dari wajah keduanya. Si pendeta menutup kitabnya, dan seorang anak kecil berumur 5 tahun tersenyum imut sambil memegang buket bunga, menatap kedua insan yang kini mendekatkan wajah mereka masing-masing. Semakin dekat bahkan hidung mereka telah bersentuhan. Anak kecil tersebut melempar buket bunga tanpa aba-aba, lalu kemudian...

'Chu.'

Pletak.

"Apa anda mengikuti kelas saya hanya untuk tertidur, Tuan Cha?"

Hakyeon yang mendapat lemparan telak spidol whiteboard dari dosennya itu segera tersadar dari alam mimpinya. Dengan gelagapan ia melirik seisi ruang kelasnya dan meringis menatap dosen Hwang yang tengah menatap tajam padanya.

"Silakan anda keluar dari ruangan ini dan temui saya di ruang dosen setelah jam mata kuliah selesai."

Bahu Hakyeon melorot lesu mendapat putusan final sepihak dari dosen killer-nya itu. Dengan terpaksa ia bangkit dari duduknya kemudian melangkah lemas keluar kelas, mengabaikan tatapan prihatin Hongbin, sahabatnya. Ia merutuk sekaligus jingkrak-jingkrak dalam hati.

Merutuk karena bisa-bisanya ia tertidur di kelas. Dan kegirangan karena dalam tidurnya, ia bermimpi bahwa dirinya telah menikah dengan seseorang yang sangat ia harapkan. Seseorang yang sangat ia cintai.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Demi Tuhan, Hakyeon hyung. Kau ini kenapa sih? Aku yakin kau seratus persen sedang tidak sakit."

Hongbin menatap gemas pada Hakyeon yang masih belum menjawab pertanyaannya. Pasalnya, sahabat cerewetnya ini sekarang malah jadi super bungkam, hanya sibuk menumpukan dagu pada tangan kirinya sambil menatap sparkling lemon yang ia aduk-aduk sejak setengah jam lalu. Bahkan Sanghyuk —sahabat mereka yang berbeda fakultas— kini telah duduk bersama mereka sambil menyeruput moccachino float-nya.

"Memangnya dia berulah apalagi, Bean hyung?"

Sanghyuk menaruh cup miliknya diatas meja, menatap Hongbin yang masih belum mengalihkan pandangannya dari Hakyeon.

"Dia tertidur saat mata kuliah dosen Hwang sampai di panggil ke kantornya. Parahnya dia mengigau sambil memajukan bibirnya seolah ingin dicium. Menjijikan."

Hongbin mengunyah stik kentang dihadapannya frustasi, sedangkan Sanghyuk menyeringai. Dalam hatinya kini berisi signal-signal untuk mengerjai hyung satunya itu.

"Apa kau tak berpikir kalau hyung kita ini telah bermimpi mesum?"

"Hhh ntahlah, kurasa ju—"

Braakkk.

"Haaaaaaa waeee~ kenapa dosen Hwang harus menghancurkan mimpiku yang akan berciuman dengan Taekwoon sih?! Aku kan telah menikah dengan Taekwoonnie~"

Brusshh

Hongbin tersedak dan menyemburkan happy soda-nya, sedangkan Sanghyuk terjungkal dari kursinya, membuat mereka jadi pusat perhatian sekarang. Mereka sama-sama memelototi Hakyeon yang kini menelungkupkan wajah diatas meja, pasca menggebrak meja kemudian merengek dengan nada manja andalannya.

"Hyung, kurasa dia sakit."

"Demi Tuhan, Hyuk. Kutarik kembali ucapanku yang tadi."

Sanghyuk bangkit berdiri dan menggendong tubuh Hakyeon seenaknya.

"Kami sayang padamu, hyung. Sepertinya maag mu kambuh. Lebih baik kita ke Uks, kurasa kau butuh istirahat."

Hakyeon melotot dan memberontak dalam gendongan Sanghyuk.

"Yak bocah kurang ajar turunkan aku! Hanya Taekwoon yang boleh menggendongku! Keurigo, yaakk aku tidak sakit!"

Sedangkan Hongbin hanya mengikuti kedua sahabatnya sambil terkekeh. Ia mengerti kalau Hakyeon tengah menghibur diri agar bisa menjadi tegar jika suatu saat nanti sesuatu yang tak di inginkan terjadi padanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Malam ini salju tak nampak turun namun udara dingin tetap terasa menusuk tulang. Hakyeon mengendarai scooter-nya di tengah gemerlapnya kota Seoul malam hari dengan kecepatan lambat, sembari memperhatikan jalanan dan bangunan-bangunan yang berjejer di pinggir jalan. Nampak semua toko dan cafe dengan atribut christmas-nya. Ya, natal sebentar lagi tiba. Dan ia jadi kepikiran, kejutan natal apa yang akan ia berikan pada kekasihnya nanti.

Pandangan Hakyeon berakhir pada sebuah toko kue tempat Jaehwan —sahabatnya yang lain— bekerja. Dengan cepat ia menghentikan scooternya di depan toko tersebut. Masih duduk diatas scooternya, ia memandangi berbagai macam cake yang berderet rapi di etalase dengan kagum. Ia jadi ingat kalau kekasihnya sangat suka makan, juga suka cake. Ah bukankah malam ini dirinya akan menjenguk kekasihnya ya? Sepertinya membelikan cake untuk kekasihnya itu ide bagus.

"Eoh, Hakyeon hyung? Kenapa hanya duduk disitu? Tidak mau masuk?"

Hakyeon menoleh saat mendengar suara Jaehwan menegurnya sambil tersenyum imut seperti biasanya. Hakyeon ikut tersenyum, kemudian turun dari scooternya.

"Jaehwan-ah, aku akan mampir sebentar."

Disinilah Hakyeon sekarang. Duduk sambil memperhatikan Jaehwan yang berjalan menghampirinya, dengan secangkir hot white chocolate yang telah ia habiskan setengahnya. Dan kini Jaehwan telah duduk dihadapannya.

"Jadi, ada apa denganmu hyung? Sepertinya kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu."

Hakyeon menatap Jaehwan lama. Ia sendiri bingung. Sejak kejadian ia tertidur di kelas tadi pagi, ia merasakan sebuah ketakutan dan kecemasan luar biasa. Ntahlah, ia pun tak mengerti.

"Tadi pagi aku tertidur di kelas... dan bermimpi bahwa aku menikah dengan Taekwoon."

Jaehwan menatap lekat Hakyeon, dan bisa ia rasakan kalau sahabatnya ini tengah merasa gundah.

"Nah, lalu?"

"Tapi aku merasa cemas.. dan juga, takut.."

Jaehwan menyandarkan punggungnya ke sandaran kursi, masih menatap sahabatnya itu.

"Bukankah itu bagus? Lalu apa yang membuatmu merasa begitu?"

"Ntahlah, aku tidak tau.. Keundae.. Apa aku benar-benar akan menikah dengan Taekwoon? Apa aku akan bisa menghabiskan sisa hidupku bersamanya?"

Hakyeon mengalihkan pandangannya dari Jaehwan. Ia mengaduk-aduk white chocolatenya yang tersisa, kentara sekali jika ia tengah dilanda kegelisahan.

Jaehwan menghela nafas sejenak. Ia mengerti dengan posisi sahabatnya ini. Memang sulit jika menjadi Hakyeon. Apalagi Hakyeon telah jatuh sangat dalam dan mencintai namja itu dengan seluruh hidupnya, begitupun namja itu.

"Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa hyung... Namun aku berharap semua akan berakhir baik. Ingat, Tuhan tahu apa yang terbaik untukmu, dan juga kebahagiaanmu hyung."

Hakyeon terdiam sejenak. Jika ia dan Taekwoon sangat saling mencintai, mengapa harus merasa takut?

"Kau benar, Jaehwan-ah. Aku dan Taekwoon pasti akan bahagia."

Senyum manis Hakyeon kembali, membuat Jaehwan merasa sedikit lega dan ikut tersenyum. Setidaknya, Hakyeon menjadi kuat untuk saat ini.

"Ah ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana keadaan Taekwoon hyung? Sudah lebih baik kan?"

Hakyeon mengangguk semangat.

"Jung appa mengabariku kalau Taekwoon sudah keluar dari rumah sakit. Malam ini aku mau menjenguknya. Oh iya, aku juga mau membeli cake kesukaan Taekwoon!"

Jaehwan semakin melebarkan senyumnya mendengar penuturan ceria Hakyeon. Dan tiba-tiba ia mendapat sebuah ide di kepalanya.

"Hyung, jika kau mau, kau bisa membuatkan cake khusus untuk Taekwoon hyung."

Hakyeon berkedip lucu, sedetik kemudian ia melemas.

"Aahh~ Tapi kan aku tidak bisa masak."

Jaehwan terkekeh.

"Itu gampang. Nanti aku akan meminta Wonshikie untuk mengajarimu."

"Jinjja?"

Jaehwan mengangguk dan Hakyeon berbinar senang.

"Yeay gomawo Hwannie-ya~~~ ah keundae... ya ya chakkaman. Wonshikkie? Mwoya ige?"

"Err... Yah.. Dia bukan lagi bosku sekarang. Tapi kekasihku."

Jaehwan terkikik geli melihat ekspresi tak percaya yang diberikan Hakyeon.

"Yak! Neo jinjja! Jahat sekali tidak memberi tahuku eoh?"

Dan Jaehwan tertawa terbahak-bahak lalu kembali ke balik counter untuk menyiapkan pesanan Hakyeon, meninggalkan Hakyeon yang menggeram gemas pada sahabatnya itu, melupakan kegundahannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tok tok tok.

"Masuk saja."

Hakyeon menyembulkan kepalanya —saat ia mendengar suara lembut yang selalu ia rindukan— usai mengetuk pintu. Sedetik kemudian ia mengacungkan kotak cake dari toko milik Wonshik tadi sambil tersenyum manis.

"Annyeong, chagiya!"

Namja yang tengah duduk di ranjangnya sambil membaca buku itu menoleh ke arah pintu dan tersenyum saat mendapati orang yang sangat ia cintai datang disaat ia tengah merindukannya.

"Ah Hakyeonni, bogoshippo."

Hakyeon segera masuk kedalam kamar dan menutup pintu. Lalu menghampiri kekasihnya dengan tergesa dan cepat-cepat mendudukkan dirinya di ranjang Taekwoon.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu hm?"

Taekwoon meletakkan buku yang dibacanya keatas nakas, kemudian menatap lekat wajah kekasih manisnya.

"Lebih baik setelah bertemu denganmu love."

Blush~

"Aish, kau ini, sempat-sempatnya menggombal. "

Taekwoon terkekeh melihat wajah Hakyeon yang memerah. Baginya ekspresi malu-malu Hakyeon saat ia menggodanya adalah kebahagiaan tersendiri baginya.

"Ah ya! Aku membawa cake kesukaanmu. Tada~"

Hakyeon mengangkat kotak cake tadi dengan ceria, membuat Taekwoon tak bisa melunturkan senyumnya barang sedetikpun.

"Aku ingin memakannya sambil bermain game."

"Eoh?"

Hakyeon menatap kekasihnya sesaat kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada play station yang terletak di bawah televisi.

"Baik, siapa takut!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Taekwoon menatap undakan tangga didepannya dengan tatapan nanar. Ia tengah berada di halaman gereja sekarang. Ah, ia anak seorang pendeta ngomong-ngomong. Dan rumahnya berada dibalik bangunan gereja ini. Makanya ia bisa dengan mudah berada disini, meski nyatanya itu tidak mudah untuk dirinya. Ia sakit. Bahkan untuk berdiri dengan benar tanpa pegangan pun ia tak bisa. Ia benci kenyataanya yang seperti ini. Ia benci karena ia tak bisa membahagiakan Hakyeon apalagi melindunginya. Ia benci karena dokter memvonisnya kalau ia tak akan bisa sembuh.

Taekwoon mengeratkan pegangannya pada kursi roda, dengan nafas yang memburu ia mencoba untuk berdiri. Beberapa kali ia jatuh dan terduduk kembali, namun akhirnya ia berhasil memijakkan kakinya meski tak sempurna. Didorongnya kursi roda dengan kencang hingga jatuh berguling-guling di undakan tangga. Dengan tubuh yang jauh dari kata tegak, Taekwoon memajukan kaki kanannya untuk melangkah, mencoba untuk berjalan sendiri.

Brukk

Hanya satu langkah kecil, berakhir dengan tubuhnya yang tengkurap ambruk ke lantai.

Ia menangis. Menangis sejadi-jadinya, memukuli lantai dengan kekuatan seadanya. Ia merasa benar-benar lemah dan tak berguna. Rasanya ingin mati saja. Bagaimana bisa nanti dirinya membahagiakan dan melindungi Hakyeon jika untuk berdiri saja ia tak bisa?

"Taekwoon -ah!"

Yunho yang baru mengunci pintu gereja memekik kala berbalik dan melihat Taekwoon berada di tempat yang tak seharusnya. Segera ia berlari menghamipiri tubuh tak berdaya itu.

"Abeoji..."

"Yak Jung Taekwoon kenapa kau disini? Apa yang kau lakukan? Apa kau terluka? Dan dimana kur-"

Yunho menghentikan ucapannya saat melihat kursi roda yang tergeletak di bawah sana dengan kondisi yang sama seperti pemiliknya.

"Abeoji... "

Yunho menatap wajah putranya yang basah. Hatinya berdenyut ngilu. Ia tahu betul bagaimana perasaan anaknya itu, bahkan apa yang saat ini tengah Taekwoon pikirkan.

"Taekwoon-ah, kajja. Udara malam tidak baik untukmu. Sebaiknya kita kembali ke kamar. Bukankah Hakyeon sedang tidur hm? Kenapa kau meninggalkannya?"

Yunho menggendong tubuh anaknya itu di punggungnya. Sengaja mengalihkan perhatian Taekwoon agar anaknya itu tidak semakin tertekan.

"Abeoji... jangan beritahu Hakyeon soal ini..."

Dan Yunho hanya mengalirkan air matanya dalam diam. Hatinya tak berhenti memanjatkan doa agar Tuhan mengubah nasib putranya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hakyeon memeluk lengan suaminya erat. Senyum bahagia tecetak jelas diwajah manisnya, begitupun Taekwoon. Mereka sama-sama tengah menatap Putri mereka yang sedang diberikan doa-doa oleh pendeta Yunho atau yang Hakyeon panggil Jung appa. Hakyeon benar-benar bahagia. Akhirnya ia menjadi ibu dari anaknya bersama Taekwoon.

'Hakyeon ah.. apa aku akan selalu bisa menatap wajah cantik mu saat tidur seperti ini?'

Eh?

Hakyeon membuka matanya dan mendapati Taekwoon tengah menatapnya sambil tersenyum dengan dagu yang ditumpukan ditangan.

"Sudah bangun, love?"

Hakyeon celingukan.

Ia bangun terduduk dan menatap seisi ruangan dimana ia berada. Dan otaknya kembali mengingat apa yang terjadi.

Ah, rupanya ia tertidur di kamar Taekwoon usai main game semalam. Dan apa itu tadi? Ia punya anak dengan Taekwoon? Heol. Mimpi lagi.

"Love, ada yang salah?"

Hakyeon balas menatap Taekwoon yang tengah menatapnya heran. Kemudian pandangannya jatuh pada sebuah sketchbook yang ada di pangkuan Taekwoon. Tangannya ia ulurkan untuk menggapai buku itu, namun dengan cepat Taekwoon meraihnya dan menjauhkannya dari Hakyeon.

"Aaaaa Woonnie itu apa? Berikan padaku~"

"Tidak sayang, kau tidak boleh lihat. Ini rahasia."

"Aish aku penasaran~ aku ingin lihat~"

Hakyeon terus merengek dan mengeluarkan aegyo andalannya sambil terus berusaha merebut buku itu dari tangan Taekwoon, namun Taekwoon tetap tak mau mengalah dan terus menjauhkan buku itu dari Hakyeon. Sampai akhirnya dering ponsel Hakyeon berbunyi mengakhiri acara 'berebut sketchbook' mereka. Hakyeon meraih ponselnya yang ada di atas kasur dan melihat nama yang tertera di layar.

"Eoh, Hyukie?"

"Ada apa?"

Hakyeon menggeleng menjawab pertanyaan Taekwoon, kemudian menggeser tombol di layar ponselnya.

"Yeoboseyo?"

"..."

"Mwo?"

Hakyeon melirik jam di dinding kamar Taekwoon.

"Haish ottoke~"

Dan Taekwoon hanya bisa melongo memperhatikan Hakyeon yang blingsatan dihadapannya.

"Aaaaa Woonnie aku telat untuk ke kampus~"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Wah hyung, rupanya kapasitas otakmu tidak buruk-buruk amat. Kau bisa berhasil membuat cupcake-cupcake ini dengan luar biasa!"

Hakyeon mencibir saat mendengar pujian sekaligus ledekan yang dilontarkan Wonshik padanya. Namun dua detik kemudian ia tersenyum bangga karena telah berhasil membuat salah satu hadiah Natal untuk Taekwoon.

"Wonshik-ah, coba satu. Apa rasanya benar-benar sebagus tampilannya?"

Hakyeon mengambil satu cupcake hasil karyanya dan memberikannya pada Wonshik, yang langsung disambar oleh namja berwajah larva itu dan memasukkannya kedalam mulut.

"Otte?"

"Hm... luar biasa hyung!"

Wonshik mengacungkan dua jempolnya membuat Hakyeon jingkrak-jingkrak kesenangan. Selanjutnya Hakyeon memasukkan cupcake hasil karyanya itu kedalam kotak dan melepas celemeknya.

Tak lupa membersihkan sejumlah tepung yang menempel di bajunya dan memperbaiki penampilannya.

"Wonshik-ah, otte? Apa aku sudah rapi? Tidak jelek kan?"

Lagi, Wonshik mengacungkan dua jempolnya sambil manggut-manggut.

"Arrasseo. Aku pergi dulu ya. Gomawo telah mengajariku, hihihi."

"Fighting hyung!"

Wonshik mengepalkan tangannya di udara, memberi semangat terbaik untuk orang yang dulu pernah ia sukai itu. Dalam hati ia berharap jika Hakyeon akan benar-benar bahagia.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Usai memberikan cupcake hasil karyanya pada Taekwoon dan mereka berdua berdoa bersama di gereja, Hakyeon membawa Taekwoon ke halaman belakang gereja, dengan Taekwoon yang duduk di kursi roda dan Hakyeon yang setia mendorongnya. Malam misa masih lama dan belum banyak orang berdatangan, jadi Hakyeon putuskan untuk memberikan kejutan lainnya untuk Taekwoon sekarang.

"Eh? Disini? Gelap sekali."

Taekwoon mendongak menatap wajah kekasihnya yang tersenyum manis, dan Hakyeon menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Cukup duduk tampan disini dan aku akan menujukkan sesuatu padamu."

Hakyeon beranjak meninggalkan Taekwoon sedangkan dirinya hanya duduk saja menunggu apa yang akan Hakyeon lakukan selanjutnya.

Dan kini Taekwoon terpana, saat Hakyeon menyalakan lampu scooternya —yang dihiasi balon warna warni— diarahkan menuju tembok gereja, dimana Hakyeon sekarang tengah menggosok dinding tersebut dan perlahan menampilkan gambar pohon Natal besar yang begitu indah, disertai tulisan "Merry Christmas, Taekwoon-ah! You are my best Christmas gift in my life. Saranghae~"

Taekwoon tidak bisa untuk tidak menitikkan air matanya. Apalagi dilihatnya kini, Hakyeon tengah melompat-lompat sambil melambai-lambai padanya. Sungguh, semua hal yang telah Hakyeon lakukan sangat luar biasa dalam hidupnya. Hakyeon adalah anugerah terindah yang Tuhan berikan padanya. Meski dia tak bisa melakukan apa-apa untuk Hakyeon, namun Hakyeon tetap mencintai dirinya. Demi apapun, ia merasa menjadi orang yang paling bahagia di dunia.

"Taekwoon-ah, saranghae~"

Masih menatap Hakyeon yang berteriak padanya sambil melompat-lompat, Taekwoon menangis dalam diam.

Jika memang ini yang terakhir baginya, maka ia rela. Ia sangat rela. Karena ia tahu Hakyeon sangat mencintainya. Meski tak bisa bersatu saat ini, mereka pasti akan bersama di kehidupan selanjutnya. Karena Taekwoon yakin, mereka telah ditakdirkan untuk bertemu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hakyeon duduk diatas scooternya sambil memejamkan matanya, membiarkan angin sore membelai rambut dan wajahnya dengan lembut. Di dekapnya sebuah guci berisi abu Taekwoon dengan erat. Disini, disebuah padang rumput dengan beberapa kincir angin —tempat favoritnya bersama Taekwoon untuk menghabiskan penutup hari saat Taekwoon masih baik-baik saja—, ia merasa sangat tenang, seolah ia bisa merasakan kehadiran Taekwoon disisinya.

 _'Taekwoon mengidap kanker tulang di lutut...'_

Ia tahu sejak awal, ia tahu kalau Taekwoon sakit. Ia tahu sejak Taekwoon sering cedera saat SMA. Ia tahu semua. Tapi ia berusaha menepisnya, dan yakin bahwa Taekwoon akan baik-baik saja. Taekwoon akan selalu bersama nya.

Inikah hasil dari keegoisannya?

Hakyeon membuka matanya, menatap langit yang begitu cerah dan matahari telah terbenam separuhnya. Senja sebentar lagi usai, malam pun bersiap untuk menyapa.

Hakyeon menjatuhkan pandangannya pada sketchbook diatas scooternya yang terbuka tertiup angin, menampilkan sebuah lukisan dirinya yang tengah tertidur dengan senyum manis diwajah. Lama menatap lukisan itu sambil mengelus guci yang di dekapnya.

"Love, apapun yang terjadi, kita akan bertemu lagi kan? Kita pasti bertemu lagi, keuchi?"

 _Just you and i. Forever, and ever._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

absurd? memang. aneh? iya. kaku? tak pantas untuk jadi cerita? biarlah. saya bener2 lagi dalam mood wi are wi are/? naik turun, up and down.

yasudahlah, lain kali saya akan menulis dengan lebih baik lagi.

salam ganteng-jtw

.

.

.

.

Kkkk maapkeun utk ff yg angst ini hehehe

Ini titipan udh mendem ckup lm di laptop kkk karena saya malas post kmrn" heuuu maapkan akuuuuuu/?

Udh di edit, di rapiin dsb. Kl msh ada yg aneh mohon maapkannnnn

Langsung sajah

Mind to review?


End file.
